


A petal will fall

by Madfordinos



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, POV Outsider, Surgery, random nurse trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfordinos/pseuds/Madfordinos
Summary: Jensen knew they we're close. The whole ship knew, but to have the Lieutenant Uhura in frustration tell him the extent of their relationship even he didn't expect after a mission leaves two of them in critical condition with one acting strange and feral.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, James T. Kirk & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	A petal will fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :) this is my first work to basically ever along with it being posted. Hope you like it.
> 
> kind criticism please, i know its not perfect so any suggestions are appreciated. thank you :)

Captain kirk had been in surgery for 16 hours. One off the longest surgerys to date. Nurse Jensen knew this as he’d just gotten excused for 4 hours, to rest and refuel, before he would be back in for another 6 hours. Helping Dr M’Benga keep the captain alive in a surgery that’s been too long and complicated.

Dr McCoy himself would usually be the attending physician himself, he was one of the only people who knew all the captains long alleges list and complicated history. Everyone also knew it was because the good doctor didn't trust anyone but himself with the captain's health. However, as he had just got out himself and there was a good chance he could code at any minute due to the extent of his injuries, he was layed up in a biobed with commander spock on the next bed passed out due to the medicine and the stain the last couple of days had put his body though. 

The atmosphere of the ship was dull and grey that resembled grief too much. The chances of all three pulling though were next to zero with the damage sustained to each individual body. 

Cutting his chain of thought off, Jensen walked quickly to the lift, in his head already imaging the English breakfast he would replicate knowing it was unhealthy but also knowing he deserved it. 

He stilled. Lieutenant Uhura, commander Spocks wife, stood in the observation room to the surgery suit hands behind her back in perfect regulation form. Her uniform a dull red in the dark room. 

He turned on his heel heading towards the medical replicater that the medical crew used for coffee even if it was against the regulations. He crushed the feeling of doubt off wherever he would be a welcoming presence or not. He needed a cup and chances were so did she. 

He arrived at the door frame of the silent room, hesitation only slowing his steps. 

“Lieutenant Uhura” the sound of his voice in the otherwise silent room nearly made him jump but she only turned on her heel to his voice. Dry eyes flicking to the cups in his hand. "coffee?” 

Her dark hand reached out, fingers curling around the warm cup "Thank you...” her voice was void of emotion. Realising she was waiting for his name he stumbled out “Nathan Jensen ma'am” 

At the awkward silence that followed, though the lieutenant didn’t seem to react, he blurted out the first sentence that came to mind "how are you holding up” 

A small laugh left her, more like a huff of air than anything. Jensen cringed, news had travelled fast on the ship, how commander Spock had appeared on the transporter pad the doctor and captain slung over each shoulder, legs trembling, red and green blood mixing together ,too much and flowing too fast after what was supposed to be a peaceful diplomatic mission. He had passed out the second the captain and doctor had been handed off. Jensen didn’t want to imagine what events had occurred for a Vulcan off all things to pass out. Off course she would be struggling. 

“as well as can be expected "thankful the lieutenant didn’t seem to find offence in his blunder of words, her voice calm and steady. No change. 

“I'm sure once the captain is out of surgery, we’ll see an improvement in his condition, Dr McCoy’s and commander Spocks as well "he hastily added. Once again cringing at the words that echoed around the metal room. 

“i guess we’ll see wont we "her voice held steady, her face the perfect picture of calm and only a slight tension in the shoulders. Maybe that was what encouraged his next words. 

“I'd never knew commander Spock to be like this "with bravery he no longer felt he couldn’t help but remember the scene that was created when the commander had briefly woken up, growling a deep and grutel sound, vocal cords unused to making the sound it was producing. Attacking and nearly ripping the throat of an orderly, teeth bared and the only actual words coming from him the doctors and captains' names. thankfully he had soon became unconscious again, the damage he’d received from the mission proving too much for his body. Jensen had been there on his way to provide help in the surgery and it had shocked him to his Core. Fear filled him as the usual quiet and emotionless commander seemed to scan the med bay looking for those whose names he’d spoken. His eyes full of fury and something like that resembled a savage cat too much for the normally stoic vulcan. remembering it now he shivered. The lieutenant shifting from one foot to the other drew his attention, her face now seemed slightly pinched. 

She released a sigh” they mean much to him” a pause “more than he likes to admit” Jensen's hand tightened around the cup, now slightly cooler, this felt personal and he knew he should excuse himself but if lieutenant Uhaur needed to share he would listen. He wanted to help in any way he could, no matter how small. 

“the both of them?” 

Another huff of breath, however this one seemed more genuine, lighter. "yes even McCoy, though Spock would rather jump into a volcano no matter how illogical it is “answering his unspoken question, her tone changed, her whole body stilling like the marble statues from the renaissance period on earth. “they are brothers, entwined into each other's lives”. 

He felt himself pause; he knew he three men were close but not to that level. However, as the lieutenant was with one and spent more time then he ever would around them, he found himself believing her without doubt. 

“have the you ever heard of the spirallet? "the change of topic startled him, and he hoped she didn’t notice the way his body straightened in confusion. 

Stepping closer to the glass there was a lull in the conservation as he observed his captain laying on the cold table, Doctor M’Benga still concentrating deeply on the opening into kirks side jagged instead of clean medical cut. "No Lieutenant, I've never really had much interest in botany” he tried to ignore the feeling of shame that came with the confession, knowing logically that as a nurse it had little to do with him. 

“Sulu told me about it, said it reminded him of them” she sounded wistful, moving her hands in front of her to clasp together, for a second her wondered how long she had stood like that, before being brought back by the sound of her voice. “i got curious, looked it up “she sounded regretful. 

He didn’t know what to say in the dim, chilled room so he said nothing. 

“it's a three petaled flower you see, purple with a thin green stem.” privately he wanted ask how this related to the men in question “i didn’t understand how Sulu thought it represented any of them” 

Doctor M’Benga was leaning back reaching out for a thin metal rod with a flat curved end, meant for moving organs in the body. 

“it was only once I had finished reading that I realised.” the shaky breath she exhaled seemed to travel around the empty room” each petal relies on each other, for nutrients and fluid. If even one petal falls it disrupts the system, slowly killing the flower” 

“lieutenant...”he shouldn’t be hearing this, it was too personal for men he only knew on a professional level, but he knew what ever was said in this room wouldn’t leave it. 

“i am his wife. His bonded.” Her voice was steady as steel, full of passion but trembled as if in an earthquake. “I could give him children, a family. I would do anything for him, give anything. "her voice trailed off. The fire in her dark eyes seemingly going extinguishing back to the dim ember it was before. "but I can't give him Kirk and McCoy. I can't be what they are to him.” 

“but surly the commander loves you enough too” he seemed panicked to his own ears and was quietly grateful she cut him off. 

The lieutenant laughed, genuine and warm but sad all the same "I am one of the most important people in his life. He loves me like no other in the universe, he would do anything for me.” it was like she was informing him of a fact, confident and reassured that what she spoke was true.” however the bond they share, individually and together... its been engraved into the very fabric of time and space.it echoes across all universes, woven into each star.” a pause releasing a sigh full of words and emotions unable to put them in standard “He loves me with his whole heart as I to him. Though it becomes clear as I witness them, that Kirk and McCoy are apart of him. On a level I can only hope to understand” 

Her heeled black boots seemed to sharp of a sound in light of the new information he's received. The lieutenant lifts her trembling hand to lay it on the glass, her dark skin heavily contrasting it, eyes focused on the metal table. Her confession is a whisper in the stilled room “so when the time comes, and a petal falls I will let him go. And I will scream and cry, but I know if I ask him to stay he will. He won't be there though, not all of him because he wont be whole “her hand slipped from the glass” captain kirk, first officer Spock and doctor Mccoy complete each other in life and death, and I'm not selfish enough to stop them. To hurt them. 

Some part of him knew this would be the first and last time she spoke of this.as the captain body was careful stitched with steady hands, later to be moved from the harsh table to the slightly less firm biobeds to be put in the same room as the doctor and commander. Something he never questioned before, yet now saw it in a different light. 

The lieutenant spun on her heel, her back straight and form perfectly disciplined. she strode to the door, stride firm and confident. Pausing at the door but not turning "one day a petal will fall, and I don’t know what the hell I'm going to do” 

And with that she left, the coffee now cold and gritty in both of his hands.he looked though the glass at the dried blood that had yet to be cleaned from the table and surrounding area, and wondered how much time was left before the first petal fell and the flower wilted with it.


End file.
